leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fossil (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Jungle|japrevset=Jungle|japrevsetname=Pokémon Jungle |nextset=Base Set 2|janextset=Team Rocket|janextsetname=Rocket Gang }} Fossil (Japanese: 化石の秘密 Mystery of the Fossils) is the name given to the third expansion of cards and s for the Pokémon Trading Card Game in both America and Japan. Information *The English version of Fossil was originally planned to be released around January 2000 (based on original estimates). But because Jungle was pushed ahead, Fossil was pushed ahead as well. *Wizards of the Coast once again increased the set size by producing holographic and non-holographic versions of the rare cards; however, they removed the card that was in the Japanese set. Mew would later reappear as #8 (non-holographic) and #9 (holographic). *Fossil completed the transition of the first 150 Pokémon (151 in Japan with the inclusion of Mew, whereas Mew would be a promo card in the English version) to card form. Base Set, Jungle and Fossil totaled 158 Pokémon, meaning 8 Pokémon were present in two expansions : Pikachu and Electrode were both in Base Set and in Jungle, while Gastly, Haunter, Magmar, Magneton, Raichu and Zapdos appeared both in Base Set and in Fossil. * The Unlimited Fossil release in Australia used red lettering for the word "Pokemon" instead of yellow on the Booster Box, Booster Packs, and Theme Decks. This was to help fight counterfeiting. Additionally all the non-holo cards (including rares) came with a 1999-2000 copyright at the bottom of the card. Note that holofoil cards pulled from these Red Fossil packs come with the standard 1999 copyright * The for this set is Aerodactyl. There is a gold and a brown version. The gold version has a cosmos foil holo while the brown version has the standard galaxy star-patterned foil holo * A strategy guide for this expansion was released: the Pokémon Trading Card Game Fossil Expansion Player's Guide. Additionally, the published by Wizards of the Coast also contains coverage of the Fossil expansion. *Of all English-released sets, Fossil has the smallest amount of cards. *Like Jungle, this set provided evolutions of Pokémon introduced previously such as Hypno, Gengar, Sandslash, and Dragonite. *The Fossil set was the last set to use the galaxy star-patterned foil holo, as beginning with Base 2 (the set released after fossil) the holo pattern would change to the cosmos pattern. Note however there does appear to be some error printings of unlimited fossil holos with the cosmos holofoil with a 1999 copyright (including zapdos). |Fighting||| (Gold Version)}} |Fighting||| (Brown Version)}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo ©1999-2000 exclusive}} |Lightning|||©1999-2000 exclusive}} |Water|||©1999-2000 exclusive}} |Fighting|||Top Deck Magazine }} |Water|||©1999-2000 exclusive}} |Trainer|||©1999-2000 exclusive}} Set lists } |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |} Gallery Japanese File:Japanese Base set box 1.jpg|Japanese booster box File:Japanese Base set box 2.jpg|Japanese booster box File:Japanese Base set box 3.jpg|Japanese booster box File:3_p.jpg|Japanese booster pack File:Mystery Of The Fossils Pack Art.jpg|Japanese booster pack English File:Fossil box.jpg|English booster box File:Fossil Lapras pack.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:Fossil Lapras boostercard.jpg|English blister pack (Lapras) File:Fossil Aerodactyl booster.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:Fossil Aerodactyl boostercard.jpg|English blister pack (Aerodactyl) File:Fossil Zapdos booster.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:Fossil Zapdos boostercard.jpg|English blister pack (Zapdos) In other languages de:Fossil (TCG) es:Fósil (TCG) fr:Fossile (JCC) it:Fossil (GCC) ja:ポケットモンスターカードゲーム 第3弾拡張パック 化石の秘密